imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
The Path of a Ranger
The Path of Ranger by chchan Content I. Introduction II. Stats Allocation III. Skill Table IV. Skill Point distribution V. Skill Explanation VI. Equipment VII. Training Spot VIII. Credits ______________________________________________________________________________ I. Introduction In my opinion, ranger is a hybrid class between warriors and mage. It is said so because it attacks at a range like a mage, and has hp and armor of a warrior. Why you should pick Ranger? Since the main stat for Ranger would be Dex, and base on this game Dex nature, it will increase Ranger's: -Damage -Critical Chances -Avoid -Accuracy Wow, you max a stats and you get 4 advantage, isnt that great?! If you like to attack at a range with crits and have a decent hp with good armor, then Ranger will be your choice of job. II. Stats Allocation Congratulations on picking Ranger as your character. We will start off with stats allocation which will be max Dex and the remaining stats goes to Con. Reason: Dex is the main stats that increase Ranger's damage while Con enable a Ranger to boost his/her hp. Further reasons are the 4 advantage stated on the Introduction section So if you max Dex follow by Con, your end stats will be: 18 Dex; 15 Con; Str,Wis, Int as Default'.' III. Skill Table IV. Skill Point Distribution Level / Skill / Book Location 1 - 2 / Double Shot I / Shop in Town 3 / Double Shot II / Shop in Town 4 / Double Shot III / Elemental Flower 5 / Concentrate I / Shop in Town 6 / Concentrate II / Shop in Town 7 / Concentrate III / Woopa in Beach Island 8 (1) Safe SP 9 (2) Safe SP *Level 8-9 are left empty to safe SP to allocate on Ensnare/Impact Shot/Weakness. 10 / Ensnare I, Impact Shot I, Weakness I / Shop in Damas Village 11 } 12 } Varies depending on the skill books you can obtain 13 } 14 } Impact Shot II / Raven in Lanos Weakness I / Shop in Damas Village Weakness II / Chief/Mutant Woopa Ensnare II / Chief/Mutant Woopa Thorns I, II / Shop in Town Thorns III / Exchange 60 Pendant of Honor from the Battlefield Guard 15 / Sharp Eye I, Swift I / Shop in Damas Village 16 } 17 } Varies depending on the skill books you can obtain 18 } 19 } Sharp Eye II / Pirate Skeletons Multishot I / Shop in Damas Village Amplify Sense / Shop in Damas Village *Level 16-19 are use to put skills depending on their skillbook source. My advice is to max out Sharp Eye and Swift (if you can obtain the skillbooks) as this two skills makes Ranger distinct with Warrior and Mage. 20 Multishot I 21 } 22 } Varies depending on the skill books you can obtain 23 } 24 } *Level 21-24 as like 16-19 range, but try to max out Multi Shot as it is the only AoE skills a Ranger has, and since Ranger has high Crits and Damage, they could kill a few monster at one time. 25 Amplify Sense I *Level 25+, as you reached this far, I assume you pretty getting use to the gameplay and are pretty good at your own ranger and skill allocation depending on which suits you best. V. Skill Explaination ''' '''Skill - Comment Double Shot - Your main attackin skill, is a must to max it. Concentrate - Your main stat is Dex, its not sufficient to enable you 100% hit accuracy, therefore this skill is a must. Ensnare II - This skill that makes ranger able to train on monster 1/2 level above them by slowing, run and kill. Impact Shot IV - The only stun skill, its a must at least on level 1. Weakness IV = enables you to - monster armor to train faster, also use to strip enemies armor during PvP Sharp Eye IV - Dex already give you high Crits, add with this skill, imagine your crit rates Swift IV - Dex already give you avoid, add with this, you can survive longer in battle for PvP/ PvE MultiShot IV - Enable to train much quicker as you can kill a few monster per hit, also for pking people in town xD (not encourage to use on such motive Stone Skin IV - since Ranger armor are quite decent, with this skill, it enable a ranger to tank better Amplify Sense IV - a must skill to learn, hit crit rates from Sharp Eye and Dex, each crit damage are increased damage. Even higher damage deale Instinct Stimulus III - enable to increase the Crystal Capacity thus using Double shot more frequent. Soul Drain IV - With high avoid and range type attacker, with this skill which absorbs hp from damage, ranger are enable to use lesser hp pots Power Shot IV - Ranger ultimate skill which deals 2.5X, imagine if you could crit with power shot. Superb damage. *Recommended Skill (Assume you can access to all skillbooks) Double Shot IV; Concentrate IV; Ensnare II; Impact Shot IV; Weakness IV; Sharp Eye IV; Swift IV; MultiShot IV; Stone Skin IV; Amplify Sense IV; Instinct Stimulus III; Soul Drain IV; Power Shot IV. Total of 49 SP (There is no given SP at level 1 so its 49, correct me if im wrong as i cant access to IMO currently) VI. Equipment Weapons Basic Bow - use it till you get a Wooden Bow from monster drops or exchange it with Kooi Doll at Nooi NPC Wooden Bow - use it till level 10 and try to get a Longbow with a decent Hitrates preferable 4 and above and scroll it +6. If you are rich enough, get a Composite Bow at level 14 instead Longbow/Composite Bow - use it till level 17 and get a Light Bow and scroll it till +6. If you are rich enough, get a Swirling Bow at level 17 and scroll it. Armor Frayed Robe - can be obtain from Kooi, use it till level 9 when you are able to train on Spiders and hunt a Sturdy Leather Armor with Hitrates. Silk Bone Spider - try to get this armor as it gives you Crits. You can obtain this armor by completing the quest at Light House Floor 2 which requires 80 Spider Silk Bolt and 80 Piece of Bone. (Keep your Sturdy Leather Armor as you might need the Hitrate from it, Silk Bone Spider is use when you have sufficient Hit accuracy . Scroll Sturdy Leather Armor and Spider Silk to at least +4. Hats Premium hat - If you are a premium member, you should have a basic hat, scroll it to +4. Use it till you reach level 18 and get a Donguri leaf hat with decent Crit stats and scroll +4. Gloves Mitten Glove - obtain and it at level 12. use it till you can hunt on Testing Woopa to hunt a Sturdy Glove with good Hitrates preferable above 3 Hitrates Pirate Glove - with decent Crits, keep Sturdy Glove for the Hitrate stats. Shoes As you train on Woopa, collect Woopa Scales to get Boots of Speed and scroll it +4 Belts Get a fungiskin belt with good hp boost from mushroom cave Cloak Cloak of Health - from mushroom cave Cloak of Death - with good Crits Ring Coral Ring - from Poscar Quest, you will get it as you are trying to refine Red Corals Pirate Ring - with decent crits Necklace Coral Necklace - from Poscar Quest (Similar with Coral Ring) Pirate Necklace - with decent crit. *I reach till 20, therefore equipment guide are till level 20 cap. Higher level equipment are for user to find out =D VII. Training Spot Level - Monster 1-3 - Kooi(Kooi Doll/ Frayed Robe)/Green Donguri 4-6 - Boars 7-11 - Mushroom, Elemental Flower (DS 3), Spider (Sturdy Armor) 12-15 - Crabs(Mitten), Sandman, Woopa(Concentrate 3) 16-18 - Testing Woopa (Sturdy Glove), Skeleton(Spider Silk Armor) 19+ - Skeleton/Beholder/Drunken Kooi/Ghost · This training guide is just approximation base on my memories on where I trained. It may vary depending on the armor and damage the user can deal. · It is also vary depending on the type of training the user prefer either Quality (Kill slow but good experience reward) or Quantity (Kill fast but bad experience reward). VIII. Credits · Training Spots Guide by IDeLuZioNaLIBKI · Magician/Warrior/Ranger Skill Table by arlorha · Skill Books? by Khamous · IMO: The World of Magic · STATS by Mikki · http://imotwom.wikia.com/wiki/IMO:_T..._of_Magic_Wiki by various forummer. Thanks to everyone that will contribute to this guide to make it better. Thanks to everyone who take the time to go through the guide. Sorry if I left out the credits to anyone. Constructive Suggestion and Feedback are welcome If Forummer think this guide is useful, I would like to request Mod to pin up this tread for future reference. Thanks